


Swan Lake

by sigynwrites_13



Series: Ballet Classics (MCU) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, swan lake AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: swan lake auyou know the story.





	Swan Lake

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one night so please excuse any mistakes/typos  
> its based on the ballet classics and the stories so they don't belong to me i just adapted them and maybe gave them teeny tiny twists.  
> i hope you enjoy it and please let me know your thoughts! feedback is always welcome :)

Drinking from his cup of wine, Loki laughed at the mess his brother’s friends were making. Volstagg was doubled over a bucket, emptying his stomach’s contents, while Sif rubbed his back in a comforting manner. 

It was Loki’s name-day and since the early hours of the day, everyone had been celebrating with him either by giving him gifts and pretty much whatever he demanded, or by drinking in his honour. This was a big celebration in Asgard, outside the walls of the castle there were hundreds of people, especially kids, pulling pranks on their friends and causing mischief. 

“Brother! You should come and see this!” Thor’s voice caught his attention and he saw his brother wildly motioning for him to get closer towards where Volstagg was.

Loki made his way towards them rather reluctantly. His brother was drunk already, his cheeks red and a few drops of sweat on his forehead, and he knew that a drunk Thor could mean trouble. Once he was close enough, he cleared his throat and raised his brow, waiting for Thor to show him whatever it was that he was supposed to see.

“Come closer.” Grabbing him by the elbow, Thor pulled Loki next to him, squeezing him next to Volstagg. “Look brother! Volstagg puke is green, just like your clothing!”

There, in front of Loki, laid the bucket held by Volstagg filled halfway up with a dark green liquid that smelled so badly that made Loki gag in disgust. Repulsed by what he just saw, Loki quickly pulled away from the scene and frowned at his brother. 

“Thor!” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Ugh, that was _extremely_ disgusting. Why would you show me that? Stupid oaf.” Muttering the last part to himself, Loki’s face scrunched up again in disgust.

Thor’s loud laugh only made him roll his eyes, annoyed by his brother’s _jokes._

As he made his way towards the table to refill his cup, the doors of the room flew open and Loki turned to see who it was. Accompanied by her maids, Queen Frigga made her way straight to her youngest son with a warm smile etched on her face.

“My son,” placing her hands on Loki’s cheeks, she addressed him. “I hope you are enjoying your festivities with your friends.” She eyed suspiciously at Thor, who sent her a playful smirk that had her laughing lightly.

“I would be, mother.” His condescending tone made Frigga raise her brows. “If my, oh so mighty brother could stop annoying me just for one day. Is that too much to ask for?” With a huff, Loki rolled his eyes, again, and looked pleadingly at his mother.

“Well,” Frigga’s smile turned into a mocking one. “I have already asked you to choose a lady to marry. And yet, you decided to ignore my request. Is _that_ too much to ask for?”

“I guess it is.” Embarrassed, Loki gazed down at his hands, picking at them.

With a new found courage, Loki looked up at her and frowned. “Mother, _please,_ you know I don’t want that.” His pleading eyes only made Frigga shake his head in disapproval. “I want to marry whoever I want.”

“Good thing that is what I just told you.” She replied at him sarcastically.

“No mother– what I said… what I–” Frustration was clear in his voice. He rubbed his hands on his face while trying to find a way to explain himself to his mother. “What I meant, well mean is: I want to marry someone I _love_.”

Frigga felt sorry for him, he knew how sensitive and delicate Loki could be and forbidding him of ever finding his true love pained her. Smiling sadly at him, she grabbed his hands trying, somehow, to ease his pain. “As this realm’s royal family we are not granted such privileges, my son.”

“But mother–”

“Tomorrow is the royal ball and you will choose a lady. End of discussion.” With a firm tone, shecut him off and placed a kiss on Loki’s cheek. She walked away, leaving the room in complete silence.

Thor was the one who dared to cut the tension. “It’s alright brother. I’m sure you’ll find a suitable lady for you tomorrow.” He squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

But Loki didn’t budge, he kept staring off in the distance, lost in his mind. Seeing his brother’s distress, Thor looked around for a distraction and when he looked out at the window he smiled in triumph. The sun was gone, a perfect time for a hunt.

“Loki, why don’t we go hunting? To take your mind off, it’ll do you good.”

Finally catching his brother’s attention, Loki seemed to briefly snap out of his daydream and nodded meekly at him. Thor clapped in joy and ushered everyone out of the room, Loki trailing behind them.

* * *

Once they were out in the woods, Loki got distracted, he kept thinking about his mother’s words. He knew that arranged marriages where common and he was somewhat lucky to at least have a say in this matter. Sighing in defeat, he finally came back to his senses when he noticed he was alone. He must have separated from the rest without noticing.

He kept riding his horse until he saw a lake a few meters ahead of him. As he came closer, he noticed a bevy of swans landing on the lake. Picking up his weapon, he aimed at one of them until he caught himself gasping in surprise.

The swan he had been pointing at with his spear transformed into a woman. A very beautiful one, stealing his breath away.

She seemed to glow under the moonlight, giving her an ethereal vibe. She turned around only to find herself facing him, a stranger with a weapon on his hands. She yelped and quickly ran away, not giving Loki any time to think his actions. He couldn’t let her go, not like this, so he followed her, screaming at her to stop.

“I mean no harm!” His tone was desperate, trying to make her stop. “Please, stop running.”

She turned her head as she lightly slowed down her pace. She saw him looking at her with pleading eyes and she halted to a stop. He lowered the spear down to the ground and lifted his hands, showing her that he wasn’t armed.

“Who are you?”

Her voice sounded so delicate yet strong. Filled with courage and a defying tone that dared him to lie to her. Loki found himself gaping like a fish and it wasn’t until she tilted her head to the side, analyzing him, that he came out of his trance.

“I am Loki Odinson.” He tried to speak in a reassuring manner, not wanting to scare her away. But apparently he still caught her by surprise because her brows rose in an impressed way and she began to play with her hands.

“Prince Loki?” He smiled at her and nodded. “Forgive me, your Highness.” She bowed at him and he frowned.

“I should be the one apologizing. May I know your name?” He took a few steps forward, getting closer to her. 

She told him her name and he smiled. “I’m sorry for scaring you, I-I didn’t know. I mean… what you did, how– how is that even possible?”

Loki’s face was full of confusion and bewilderment that it made her laugh. “I’m afraid it’s a complicated story, my prince. I don’t wish to disturb you with my problems.”

He felt his heart flutter at her calling him her prince. Smiling softly at her, he motioned her to continue. “Then please, by all means, disturb me.”

He saw her laugh at his words and a feeling of pride filled him. She sat down on one of the rocks near the lake and he followed her, sitting right next to her.

“A few months ago, an evil sorcerer called Rothbart killed my parents right at this very place, forming this lake out of their tears. He cursed me with a spell that turns me into a swan during the day, but at nightfall I go back to my natural form.” Loki saw her play with her hands as she stared at the lake. “It can only be broken if someone, who has never loved before, swears to love me forever.”

Loki felt his heart tug in pain at her words. From what he knew of her, she was a nice woman, she didn’t deserve so much pain in her life. He gently placed his hands on hers and brought them to his mouth, kissing them softly.

“There are no words to say how sorry I am.” She glanced at him and smiled gratefully. “I can sense you have a kind soul and it pains me deeply that you had to go through that.”

He saw her let out a small, shaky breath. He guessed it was hard for her to recall those memories, perhaps he was only making her suffer more than necessary. He was about to apologize again when the sound of footsteps caught their attention.

A tall shadow creeped behind one of the trees. 

Loki stood up and wielded his sword. “Show yourself. Now!”

The shadow walked towards them and once the light caught on his features, she released a surprised gasp.

“Rothbart.”

This got Loki’s attention, only making him aim the sword towards the sorcerer. “Sorcerer, you will pay with your life for what you have done for this innocent lady.”

Rothbart smiled and a sickening laugh emanated from him. “You will not do such thing, your Highness.”

His mocking tone infuriated Loki even more, causing him to lunge at him. Rothbart avoided it and laughed again.

“You should be more careful, boy. You don’t want to keep her in her _other_ form for the rest of her live. Do you?”

Loki’s brows creased, looking at her and then back at him, waiting for an explanation.

Finally, she was the one to answer his silent question. “My Prince, please don’t do this.” Her soft yet pleading tone surprised him. Why was she defending him? “If you kill him now, then I’ll stay as a swan for the rest of my days.”

He saw the tears falling freely from her eyes. Turning around to face the sorcerer, he noticed he wasn’t there anymore. He was gone.

A small sob broke the silence and he turned towards her once more. He quickly reached out to her and embraced her in his arms. Her sobs raked her body and he hugged her even tighter.

“I-I’m s-sorry, your h-highness.” She began to wipe at her face, trying to clear it of tears, but new ones kept falling from her eyes.

“Shh. Take a deep breath, love.” She did as he said and he smiled encouragely at her.

“Are you tired?” She felt Loki’s soft voice whispering on her ear. She nodded and rested her face on his chest. “Take a nap, darling. I’ll stay here with you.”

At this, she raised her head so she could look at his eyes. “Promise?”

Her pleading eyes tugged at his heart and he found himself sighing dreamily. “I promise.”

Placing back her head on his chest, she hummed and closed her eyes, falling asleep while listening at Loki’s beating heart.

* * *

“Brother! Brother wake up!” 

Loki stirred, he turned away from the voice trying to go back to sleep but the voice kept disturbing him.

“Loki, it’s morning already. Wake up!”

He moved again feeling his neck contract in pain, but once he realized where he was, he opened his eyes and looked around frantically.

“Loki? What are you doing?”

He stood up and began to murmur incoherent words. “S-she… where is she?” He turned to Thor and approached him. “Thor, where is she!?”

To say he was surprised to see his little brother in such distress was an understatement. Loki had a crazed look on his face and the state of his disheveled clothes and hair didn’t help at all.

“Loki I don’t understand. You were alone when I found you.” He still didn’t pay attention to him and Thor was growing worried. “We thought you had gone back to the palace, you never hunted with us last night. But no one saw you return so we have been looking for you the whole night!”

Loki finally looked at him and he seemed a bit calmer. 

“Is this where you have been all this time?”

Thor’s question brought back all the memories from last night. Loki thought about her smile and her beautiful laugh. And the warm feeling in his chest when he held you until he fell asleep. It felt like a dream but he had to face the reality. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

* * *

Standing next to his mother, Loki and Frigga entered the hall where the royal ball was taking place. They walked to the center of the room while everyone bowed and once they reached their seats, the sound of trumpets signaled the beginning of the ball.

One by one, ladies of Asgard and its closer cities introduced themselves, hoping to catch the younger Prince eye. But Loki couldn’t stop thinking about her, wishing that, somehow, she appeared through those doors and accepted to marry him.

He sighed and Frigga noticed it. Lightly leaning on him, she whispered so only he could hear her. “I recommend you to pay attention to this girls, you will be marrying one of them so don’t make me choose for you.”

Loki felt a spark of anger, but mostly, hurt. “Then go ahead and pick one! I don’t care.”

Frigga’s disapproving look was cut short by the sound of the doors opening.

The guards announced a Baron and his daughter, Odile. It was her, the woman at the lake, but Loki was so entranced by her that he didn’t notice the man by her side nor the different name. She looked beautiful with a black gown that sparkled when it caught the light.

He immediately made his way towards her and she bowed at him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, making her smile widely.

“My Lady, will you honour me with a dance?”

She didn’t reply, only nodded her head. He thought it was odd, but perhaps she was feeling shy today.

Frigga signaled the band to start playing, pleased by her son’s sudden change of attitude. 

They started dancing a nice waltz. Loki couldn’t keep his eyes off of hers, he felt on cloud nine. He had a lovesick look and she was beaming at him. Trying to make small talk, he questioned her about today’s morning.

“Where did you go today? When I woke up you were gone.”

She kept smiling and only shrugged her shoulders, not really giving him an answer. An odd feeling sat on his stomach and when he closed his eyes he saw something that confused him.

He saw a swan, a white one, _talking_ to him. 

_Loki! She isn’t me._

But when he opened his eyes again, the image was gone.

The band stopped playing and Odile kissed Loki on his cheek, making him forget about the strange vision he just had. This made Loki’s heart soar and dragged her to his mother.

“It’s her! I want to marry her, mother!”

Loki’s enthusiast caught Frigga by surprise, but she saw the happiness in his son’s face and she accepted his request.

Turning to face Odile, Loki grabbed her hands and brought them to his chest, trying to make her feel his racing heart.

“I will love you, forever. Only you.”

The smile on Loki’s face couldn’t get any bigger but it certainly faded away when he blinked and she wasn’t there anymore, but another woman.

“Excellent choice, your Highness.” A familiar voice got his attention. “My daughter is an excellent choice for you.”

Turning towards the voice, he saw no one but the evil sorcerer from last night. 

“Rothbart.” He said his name, venom dripping from his mouth. The sorcerer only smiled.

“I’m glad you decided to claim your undying love for my daughter and not for that stupid swan.”

Then, it finally dawned on him. “N-no.” Stepping back, he looked at his mother asking for help, but she didn’t know what was happening.

“No, no, no.” Loki felt the tears accumulate on his eyes, his breaths growing erratic.

Rothbart only laughed while he watched Loki run away from the room in search for his love, praying that it wasn’t too late.

* * *

She tried to warn him, she really did, but he declared his love for her and now she was destined to stay like that and without him by her side.

Reaching the lake, she saw her friends, the swans, look at her with sorrow in their eyes. They knew what had happened and the look on her face only confirmed it for them. She was about to swim away when he heard footsteps near her. Turning to the woods, she saw him running towards her with tears falling from his eyes.

He called out for her and she felt her heart break, but she loved him already, so she couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.

“Prince Loki–”

But she cut her off before she could say anything else. “No, listen to me. Please.” 

Staying silent, she let him continue.

“I am so _so_ sorry. T-they tricked me, you must believe me. Please.” He begged while the tears kept falling down his cheeks. He looked so broken but she knew he was telling the truth.

“I know. And yes, I forgive you.”

He breathed out a laugh, relief engulfing him. He got closer to her and gently stroked her feathers. “I love you.”

She gasped in surprise and he smiled at her.

“I love you. It’s you who I want to marry and love for the rest of my life.”

She felt her heart beat a hundred times faster. This couldn’t be real. He really loved her!

“I love you too, my Prince.”

Loki beamed at her answer. He wanted to kiss her so badly but she still was a swan. Frowning, he voiced out his worries.

“Why are you still a swan? I already confessed my love for you.”

But as she was about to answer, another voice interrupted her. 

“Fool, don’t you remember saying the same thing to my daughter a few minutes ago?” Rothbart’s voice sent chills down his spine. He turned towards him, conjuring a dagger and aiming it at him.

“Break the spell and I’ll let you live.”

Rothbart laughed and smirked at him. “There’s nothing you can do for her. I might as well kill her, or should I let her live so she can see you happy with someone else?”

Loki grunted and threw the dagger at him, stabbing him on the shoulder. Rothbart let out a hiss and plucked the dagger out.

“You will pay for that.”

Conjuring a sword, Rothbart lunges at Loki, narrowly missing him. Placing an illusion of himself around him, Loki confused him before stabbing him again but this time on the chest. Vanishing his illusions, Loki turns to her, a chance the sorcerer takes to stab him on his side. Loki grunts in pain and she screams, afraid that this was it. With what little force he had left, Loki tackled him and ran the blade of his dagger along Rothbart’s neck, putting an end to the fight.

Falling on his side, Loki saw her coming at him and talking, but he was loosing blood very quickly and before he could do or say anything, a sleepy feeling consumed him, making him close his eyes and pass out.

* * *

_“He will be all right.”_

_“Your Majesty, I’m sorry–”_

_“It’s not your fault, child.”_

_“I-It’s just, I really love him.”_

_“I know, dear.”_

Groaning, Loki tried to raise his torso but a hand stopped him before he could even open his eyes.

“You should rest, my Prince. Lie down, I’ll be here.”

It was her, it was her voice. 

Loki opened his eyes and he ended up blinded by the sunlight. He groaned again and he heard her laugh. Once he got used to the light, he turned his head to the right and he felt the air leave his lungs. There she was.

“Welcome back, Loki.”

He tried to speak, but his mouth was dry and she noticed. She got him a glass of water and helped him. Once he felt his throat relax, he tried to talk again.

“You are here.” She smiled and nodded her head, pieces of her hair falling on her face. “And you are not a swan anymore.”

Her smile got bigger and she nodded again. “The Queen, um– your mother. She said she could help and now I’m back to normal thanks to her.”

Loki felt his chest fill with love. The two women he loved the most taking care of each other and him.

“I love you.”

She widened her eyes and looked at him. The soft smile on his lips and the adoration in his eyes made her cheeks go warm and her heart beat faster. She stroked his hair, getting it out of his forehead so she could place a kiss on it. He hummed and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of her lips on his face.

“And I love you so much more.”

As she murmured the words, her lips still on his forehead, he interlaced his fingers with hers and kissed her hand lovingly.

“Marry me.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
